


Make You Stay

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barista!Jace is something we all love right?, F/F, M/M, Singing Duo!Climon, What better way to declare your love then with a song in front of a crowd????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: We could be anything tonight, just tell me everything you likeCan't you see,We could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Song; [Make You Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbYV5FZIDqU) by The Girl and The Dream Catcher, so the song credit clearly goes to them

This was just like every other gig they had at their small local café; they would sing a couple of songs for the small crowd. It was mainly those who visited the café often and loved to listen to the duo, like their own little fanbase. They loved all their regular faces; it always did make them feel good about their work, even if they only ever gave them half an hour of their time every Monday, Tuesday and Sunday.

The pair made friends with barista who always was on shift whenever they played, his name was Jace and in the past year that they’ve been playing at the café, Simon _may_ have developed a slight crush upon the blond haired barista who shouts them a free coffee after every gig. Every so often, their friends would come along to watch. Clary often loved inviting the raven haired beauty that is Isabelle, that she’s harboured a secret liking for – though not secret to Simon. He knew his best friend inside and out, just like she did him.

It _was_ just like every other gig they did, yet it wasn’t because they very rarely ever performed original songs and today they were going to perform one. Maybe it was the meaning behind the song that had been putting their nerves on high throughout their set they managed to keep the nerves out of their voices as they let their voices sing the tunes to the song. Clary’s eyes were on the door; just waiting for her cue to tell Simon she was ready, and then the door jingled and in walked the stunning Isabelle. Turning her eyes to look at Simon, they shared a nod as they had finished the song they were on.

“It’s looking like our time is running up, but before we go.” Simon started, giving a small smile to the crowd.

“We have a little special song for everyone. It’s an original that we’ve written for some people important to us.” Clary finished as Simon started to strum his guitar, and starting into the song.

“ _I'd sing acapella in the rain  
Let the whole world think I've gone insane  
Give you all my money, and my name_  
**_Nothing I wouldn't do,  
Nothing I wouldn't do_**  
  
**When I'm crazy and I don't know why  
Would you calm me down and read my mind?  
Would you still send shivers up my spine?**  
****_Nothing I wouldn't do,_  
Nothing I wouldn't do”

As he played the guitar and let the words fall past his lips he snuck a few glances towards the barista behind the counter. Smiling when their eyes meet, silently telling the blond that he was the one Simon was singing for.  
**_  
“We could be,  
We could be anything tonight, just tell me everything you like  
Can't you see,  
We could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine  
  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay_**  
  
**I would break the laws of gravity**  
_Kill it for you in the first degree_  
****_Shut the world out when you need to breathe_  
Nothing I wouldn't do,  
Nothing I wouldn't do”

Clary couldn’t keep her eyes away from Isabelle as she watched as the other walked up to the counter and ordered her coffee. It seemed like her and Jace were having a small conversation with each other as they watched the duo on stage.   
**_  
“We could be,  
We could be anything tonight, just tell me everything you like  
Can't you see,  
We could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine  
  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
What have I gotta do to make you,  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
  
Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Yeah-ah-ay-ay-ay, yeah-ah-ay-ay-ay_**  
_'Cause I've never known love like this, **never known love like this**_  
****_Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay….”_

They finish with bow before they walk off the little stage, they were careful to approach the pair at the counter. Jace is handing everyone their coffee’s before he’s hiding himself in the back of the café, this upsets Simon and he leaves with a frown on his lips as he sips the beverage. Clary wants to go and comfort her friend but she also wants to know what Isabelle thought of the song.

“That was an amazing song. Did you and Simon really write that?” She asked, leading Clary towards a table and they sat down. Clary answered Isabelle with a nod of her head as she took a sip of her drink. Flashing a big smile with her painted red lips, Isabelle said, “Asking me on a date would get me to stay.”

 Green eyes going wide as a grin spread across her lips. “Really? That is it?”

“Yes Clary, all you had to do was ask. The worst that could have happened was I turned you down, but because I like you too, I wouldn’t dare turn you down. So, what do you say about a date tonight? Me and you?” The raven haired beauty asked, her dark eyes watching the redhead in front of her.

“Of course. Should we do anything about you know, Simon…I think you know who he was thinking of.” Generally, she would try and help, or as Simon liked to call it – meddle with his love life, but she promised him that she wouldn’t meddle with this one, and he wouldn’t either. She would respect the pact they made when they wrote the song, but if Isabelle were to suggest it _how_ could she not just agree to go along? Nothing with that right?

“You know what, I will sort this.” Isabelle replied, taking hold of Clary’s hand in hers and letting Clary intertwine their fingers as they finished their drinks.  A scheme formulating in the brunette’s mind, one that had been forming since she saw the blond duck away, but right now she would relish in the time spent with Clary. Clary may be an artist, but to Isabelle she was the best art piece in the world, nothing could compare to her beauty. Isabelle walks Clary home, and gives her a kiss on the cheek before she tells her that she’ll pick the redhead up at seven.

**

Jace was closing up the café, everything was clean and he had changed out of his uniform and was now wearing some black jeans and shirt. He really screwed up today, he _run_ from Simon once he knew that his feelings were mutual. It was just so hard to believe that Simon would like him back so he just occupied himself until he had known the other had left.  It was stupid, he knows but with his past he didn’t want to trust it. He was resting against the door once he had locked it, eyes closed for a few seconds to gather his thoughts as he was thinking of ways to apologise to Simon but his train of thought was interrupted.

“Oh, uh….Izzy said she wanted me and to meet me here.” Simon’s voice spoke through his thoughts, and he had to collect his thoughts.

“Well, I haven’t seen her. Maybe she’s running late.” Jace spoke with a shrug of his shoulder, opening his eyes he looks at Simon. Simon has his head hung a bit, eyes not looking at Jace. Knowing that it was _him_ that had made Simon feel this way hurt him so, on an act of impulse he grabs Simon by the shirt and presses his lips to Simon’s. When he was about to pull away he felt Simon’s lips move against his own. A smile spread across his lips into the kiss, and then they pull apart. “Be there for me, understand I’m not good with feelings and still want me. That is how you can make me stay.”


End file.
